David
David is a camp counselor at Camp Campbell. Appearance David is tall and lanky. He has short auburn hair and blue-green eyes. He wears a long sleeved dark green Camp Campbell shirt with rolled up sleeves with olive green shorts, along with a white socks and brown shoes. Compared to Cameron Campbell, it can be seen he emulates the yellow bandanna and brown vest from him. He also wears a watch in his left wrist. When David was younger and went to camp, his hair wasn't as spiky, he wore a yellow shirt, a brown vest, olive shorts and white socks with light brown shoes. In "David Gets Hard," he briefly wears a campaign hat In "The Order of the Sparrow," he wears an admittedly racist Native American costume. Personality David is shown to be extremely upbeat and tries to put the positive spin on a situation....all of which deeply irritate Max and even his fellow co-counselor Gwen. He has a blind admiration for Cameron Campbell, to the point where he brushes off most of his shady actions, and tries to uphold the legacy of the camp to the best of his degree. Unlike Gwen, he doesn't swear (either because he dislikes it or because he's around children most of the time). He's very energetic, often skipping and making dramatic gestures. In "Scout's Dishonor," David even said he lays in bed awake waiting for the next day, rather than actually sleeping (though this could be an exaggeration considering he seen sleeping in "Cult Camp"). His love of camping runs deep. In "Reigny Day," it has been shown that David can be quite inconsiderate in the face of obsession, as he was obsessed with obtaining the "Camp Counselor of the Year" reward from the Camp Critic Committee. Rudely ignoring his co-counselor, Gwen, who tried to inform him of the bad weather. Another such act being when Neil was briefly believed to be murdered, he sobbed saying, "There goes my award!" In "The Order of the Sparrow," when Max asks him to give up, David replies that despite Max having a point about camping and how no one seems to care, he's still going to because as he quotes "somebody fucking has to." This shows that David isn't as naive as he seems and that his optimism is only matched by his determination, which in the end truly paid off. In "Jasper Dies at the End," David shared a negative outlook on camping, like Max: he was seen as a bad kid who despised camping, although he wasn't seen doing anything as bad as Max. After going with Jasper and Campbell to a hike in the woods, he was forced to use his own wits to find and save Jasper, which caused him to develop a love for camp after being awarded "best camper." In "Bonjour Bonquisha", it's revealed that after their initial meeting in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected", David and Bonquisha began in a relationship. However, Bonquisha ultimately broke things off. David spent days crying about it and even physically assaulted her new boyfriend after the campers fail to bring them back together. Gallery Trivia * Miles Luna, David's voice actor, has also voiced Jaune Arc from RWBY, who also plays the guitar. Similar to David, not many are interested in hearing him play, and he has a tendency to be injured. In RWBY Season 4, Jaune even mentions his family went camping, a possible reference to the show. * David's name is possibly a reference to Camp David, the country retreat spot for the President of the United States. * Bonquisha, a character introduced in the series, has similarities to a stripper Miles Luna met once. * David has a Tinder dating account, with his bio being the Camp Campbell song. * The bandanna he wears is actually his "Camp Campbell" shirt from his younger days a Campbell camper. The words written on his back. * One of the running gags in the show is that David often gets injured, such as being run over by a bus/car or stabbed. * David has sworn once so far, near the end of Episode 12. * In his younger days, he was actually very similar to Max, it could be implied that he believes that Max will turn out like him. * As a kid, David was called "Davey" * Mr. Campbell still adresses David as "Davey" as he did when David was a camper there himself despite now being a counselor. References Category:Camp Campbell staff